Fleeing From The Dark(ON HOLD)
by ScorpioInDisguise
Summary: What if the dark forest had won? Lavenderspot and her family flee from Riverclan just in time and go on a journey to find a new home, where they will create a clan. But will they succeed through the harsh conditions and the constant threat of the Dark forest looking for them? Will it be too much? Will they make it out ALIVE?
1. Chapter 1

Lavenderspot - Silver she cat with black tabby markings and green eyes

Rivermoth - Grey tom with blue eyes

Oceanpaw - Grey and white tom with blue eyes

Meadowkit - black she cat with white chest fur and green eyes.

Tigerkit - Golden tom with black stripes and green eyes

Faithkit -White she-cat with ginger patches and amber eyes

···\···|···/···

Lavenderspot stood firmly in front of the nursery, hackles raised, and lashed out at the intruder. Her claws ripped through his flesh, scaring half his face and blinding him. He wailed with terror and fled. She flashed a quick glance around, just in time to spot a grey tom pounding over, a smaller grey and white one close behind. She relaxed her stance a bit.

"Lavenderspot we must flee while we still can! The dark forest is winning, and this will be our only chance if we wish to ever escape!" He hissed.

"But...Rivermoth! What about Riverclan? We can't just leave them!" She protested.

"If you wish to spare the life of your kits and your own, we must go NOW!" Rivermoth meowed. Lavenderspot hung her head before swinging around and slipping into the nursery, Rivermoth and her other son, Oceanpaw, close behind her. She giggled gingerly picked up one of the frightened kits in her jaws.

"It's okay, little one.." She murmured. "Be very quiet, we are going to a safe place now." Motioning with her tail, she ripped a hole in the back of the nursery and slipped out. Then she started to run. She ran past the horseplace, her mate and kits close behind. She stumbled when she heard the wails of cats being slaughtered, the wails of grief...and the wails of defeat. Rivermoth nudged her up and they continued forward more slowly until they reached a small forest. Beyond was the mountains. With Rivermoss on one side and Oceanpaw on the other, each of them carrying a kit, they made it to the deepest part of the forest before flopping down. The kits instantly latched onto her and began suckling. Lavenderspot looked up at Rivermoth.

"What are we to do? We have no home, it's the middle of leaf-bare, and we have three kits to feed! No shelter and no food! What if the dark forest warriors come looking for us? What did we do then?! And what about the other Riverclan cats?...what about all the other clan cats?...What's become of them?" She become quiet. The grey tom nuzzled her.

"The clan cats have lost; They will be either killed or forced to work for the dark warriors. There is nothing we can do for them, we must think only of our own survival; that is the best way to honor all of the clans." He meowed gently. Then he straitened up. "I will keep watch tonight, and tomorrow morning, Oceanpaw and I will hunt." As Lavenderspot opened her mouth to protest, he waved his tail. "You have recently kitted, you must rest so you can keep the kits alive." She nodded reluctantly.

As Oceanpaw curled up beside his mother, Rivermoth settled down on a rock.

"When Leaf-bare releases its grip on the world, we will cross the mountains and find a new home. We will build a new clan and start over. We will strive."

**So, ya. If enough people like it, I'll continue! :**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hard leafbare. As the kits grew, they slowly stopped drinking milk and began to eat solid prey. They didn't eat much, though; usually Lavendorspot could share her meal with them and have plenty for all of them. But they became adventurous. Trying to sneak away. She couldn't take her eye off them for a second. But everyone was doing alright; Leafbare was almost done, then they could travel. They were too close to the clans territory, well, it's the dark forests territory now...Lavendorspot tried not to think to hard about that.

She was sunning herself on a rock -it was an unusually warm day for Leafbare- watching her kits, when Oceanpaw and Rivermoth burst out of the bushes.

"We must start travelling NOW!" He hissed urgently, snatching Tigerkit up. Oceanpaw grabbed Meadowkit.

"But...why?" Lavendorspot asked, taking Faithkit.

Rivermoth shoved her roughly and started to run. Surprised, she dashed after him.

"Mapleshade...Darkstripe...and...Hawkfrost...looki ng...for us...close..." Oceanpaw mumbled around a mouthful of kit fur between gasps for breath. Terror coursed through her and she ran faster out of blind fear. They slowed down as they entered the mountains. Once they found a small river surrounded by foliage struggling out of cracks in the rocks, they stopped to rest. Lavendorspot drank some of the water.

"Fresh." She commented. She looked around. Gray rocks...Gray rocks...and, Wow! Look over there! It's more gray rocks. "This is hopeless!" She wailed. "We can't survive here! And, as of it isn't bad enough, Brokenstar has figured out we escaped and is looking for us. We can't win; We're going to die!"

Oceanpaw pressed his fur against hers. "We can do this." He murmured. "Stay strong, mother, for the little ones." She nodded, sweeping her tail around her kits and pulling them close to her.

"Let's go." Rivermoth meowed.

"Are we going on an adventure?" Tigerkit asked, excited.

"I want to go home!" Meadowkit wailed. Faithkit just looked around thoughtfully.

"We will go home, my young warriors, our new one." Lavendorspot meowed softly, nudging them to their paws. "Now, would you prefer to walk or be carried?"

"Walk, please." Faithkit meowed. So they moved forward, slowly but surely, to their new home.

···\···|···/···

It was Greenleaf by the time the small family finally left the mountains. There was a big forest stretched out before them. A perfect place to start over. Meadowkit bounced with excitement. Maybe once they settled in, her siblings and her could become apprentices! They weren't kits anymore-they were over six moons! She dashed forward, then swung around to wait for the others impatiently. Her mother meowed with amusement. Faithkit and Tigerkit came over to join her. Together, they set paw into their new home.

···\···|···/···

It was sundown and they still hadn't found a camp. Meadowkit was exaughsted. In fact, she was so tired that Lavenderspot was carrying her. She sighed. She wanted to go home..

Voices up ahead caught her attention, and she squirmed, wanting to see who it was. Her mother saith her down, and wrapped her tail around her and her siblings. She peeked over top of it.

There were three she cats in front of us; A golden one with brown stripes and amber eyes, a gray one with grey spots and blue eyes, and a white one with green eyes. The white one stepped forward.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously; she didn't sound hostile. Rivermoth dipped his head.

"My name is Rivermoth, this is my mate Lavenderspot, and my kits, Oceanpaw, Faithkit, Tigerkit, and Meadowkit. We are looking for a place to build a new clan."

The white one dipped her head. "I'm Emerald, and these are my sisters, Diamond and Amber." Emerald exchanged a glance with Amber. "Your looking for a good place to build a clan? Well..we may be able to help you. We may not know what your talking about, but you can stay with us tonight and explain. We would love to help a few lost cats."

"That's so very kind of you!" Lavenderspot meowed. "Thank you!"

Emerald purred. "Follow us."

···\···|···/···

"So..You want to find cats to join your clan, in honor of your lost Riverclan? And you need a place to set up camp?" Amber asked. Rivermoth nodded. Emerald thought for a moment. Meadowkit sighed, bored. They were in an underground cave; they had to crawl through an old rabbit hole to get here. There was a small hole in the roof that let the sunlight illuminate the cave. There were multiple cracks in the walls, which would make good dens, because they were bigger on the inside; Meadowkit and Tigerkit went exploring earlier while Faithkit listened to the older cats. It was fun at first, but now there wasn't much to do.

"How would you like to use this as your camp?" Emerald offered. Lavenderspot perked up.

"Really?" She asked. Diamond nodded.

"On one condition. We can join your clan."

"Of course!" Rivermoth meowed, his eyes lighting up.

"One question," Amber said. "Are you the leader?"

Rivermoth hesitated.

"Well, I think you should be." Emerald added. " You are a natural leader."

"Okay." Rivermoth agreed. "I'll be the leader." Lavenderspot purred.

"Our new home is beginning to feel like home. Soon, we will be a real clan!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Emerald, From this moment forward, you shall be known as Emeraldeyes. Starclan honors your gratitude and loyalty, and we thank you for helping us to start building our new home. We welcome you as the newest member of Lightclan." Riverstar placed his head on Emeraldeyes's head, and she licked his shoulder in return. It has been a moon since They started Lightclan, and Emeraldeyes, Amberwhisker and Diamondstorm already knew how to hunt and basic battle skills, so it's no wonder they are warriors already. Riverstar got in touch with Starclan and recieved his nine lives. It's their will that we keep the clans memory alive; The dark forest has polluted the forest with death. Many joined the ranks of the the starry warriors.

Other than the three she-cats, Oceanpaw is now Oceansplash. There's also a she cat who's expecting and a tom who joined, now named Sandcall and Windcry. Riverstar and Oceansplash was exploring when they found Wind wounded and his mate, Sand, who was pregnant, being attacked by a fox. They asked to join Lightclan afterwards.

"Now it is about time that three kits become apprentices." Faithkit shuffled her paws nervously. "Meadowkit, Faithkit, Tigerkit, step forward." Riverstar ordered. Her siblings bounced forward excitedly, but Faithkit followed more slowly. "Meadowkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Meadowpaw. Emeraldeye, you are ready for an apprentice, you have the natural skills for it. You shall be Meadowpaw's mentor." Meadowpaw padded over and touched noses with her new mentor. Faithkit couldn't focas enough to see who Tigerpaw got. She was so nervous.

"Faithkit. From this moment forward, until you earn your-"

"Wait!" Faithkit wailed. "I can't be a warrior." Riverstar stared at her.

"Why not?" He asked. She shuffled her paws.

"A Starclan cat is visiting me in my dreams. She says I'm destined to be a Medicine cat, and she's training me. I want to follow the path of the healer." Faithkit confessed. Riverstar was silent for a moment before restarting the ceremony.

"Very well. Faithkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your full Medicine Cat name, you shall be known as Faithpaw. Starclan guide you on your journey, and we welcome you as Lightclan's Medicine cat in training." Faithpaw nodded.

"Meadowpaw! Tigerpaw! Faithpaw!" The small group of cats chanted their names. After the ceremony, Faithpaw dipped her head to her littermates. "I'm going to look for a good Medicine Den, then for herbs. Have fun!" She bounded off. Faithpaw poked her head into an unused crack in the wall. She sneezed, then stepped inside. It was fairly large, with a small ledge trailing against the far wall. The whole den was made of dirt, and moss grew from the walls. Faithpaw purred. It's perfect!

She spent half of the day cleaning the den and the other half collecting herbs. By the time she settled down, She had a comfy nest and well stocked herb supply. She had Cobwebs, Comfry, Tansy, poppy seeds, juniper berries, yarrow and marigold. Leafpool had been training her in her sleep for moons already. As she curled up into her nest, Faithpaw thought about how alone she was; not just physically, but also by the destiny she has chosen. She was the only one who could walk the path of Starclan. She drifted off with her heart full of loneliness.

···\···|···/···

"Faithpaw! Faithpaw! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Faithpaw jumped up at thebsound of her sisters panicked cry and dashed into the clearing. What she saw made her gasp. Riverstar turned to her.

"Starclan had better have given you enough training because these cats need a skilled medicine cat quickly!" He said.

"B-but I don't know if I'm ready yet!" Faithpaw protested.

"These cats don't have time to wait for you to be ready!" Windcry snapped. "It's now or never!" Faithpaw nodded.

"Ok. Get them inside my den and I'll take it from there." She was surprised at how calm she sounded.

She headed inside and padded over to her herb pile. _Starclan, help me! _

What did she need again? Oh, no...

_Cobwebs to stop the bleeding, marigold for infection...hurry!_

Faithpaw breathed out a sigh of relief when Leafpool voice sang through the air, guiding her.

She got to work. She checked the grey she cat over, licked her deep wounds clean, and applied cobwebs over them. As she waited for them to stop bleeding, she turned to the golden tom.

"No. I'm not wounded." He reassured her. She nosed him over, anyway, surprised when she found out he was telling the truth.

"I'm Lionblaize and this is Dovewing. We escaped from the dark forest warriors clutches and fled; We used to be from Thunderclan." He explained. Faithpaw almost chocked on the marigold pulp she was preparing. She spit it onto Dovewings wound and rubbed it in before turning to lionblaize.

"Are there others?" She demanded.

Lionblaize shook his head. "No...all the cats who weren't allied with the Dark forest are now...gone." Faithpaw hung her head in grief. One cat that she somewhat remembered as a kit in particular tugged at her heart...what was his name?

"Are you the medicine cat?" Lionblaize asked. Faithpaw looked up.

"Not really; I'm an apprentice, my name is Faithpaw. Leafpool and Mothwing train me in my dreams." She was confused by the look of grief and pain that flashed across his face until she remembered the warriors talking about Lionblaize, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf being Leafpool kits. She tilted her head.

"Where are your siblings?" She asked. The look in his eyes gave her the answer, and she turned away, grief stricken. So many dead...

"Faithpaw!" Riverstar poked his head into the den. "How's Dovewing?" He demanded, padding over.

"She'll be okay." She reported. "But they're both homeless..." She trailed off.

"Well, that's no problem. If you'd like, you both can join Lightclan." Riverstar Invited.

Lionblaize nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Riverstar purred. "Great!" He paused, his voice turning somber. "Now, I don't mean to be nosey, but, about the others..." There was a question in his tone. Lionblaize shook his head every so slighty.

"There are no 'others'. We are the last pure warriors."


	4. AN

**I'm sorry, guys. I won't be updating for awhile...I'm going through a really dark time. I don't know when I will update again, but I promise I will post a super long chapter. I'm putting this on all of my stories, sorry guys!**


End file.
